Currently, there is a trend in construction, both in new construction and home improvements to heavily insulate attics to increase overall thermal efficiency of the structure. This insulation works year round; in winter the insulation prevents the warm air inside the living area from dissipating through the attic; and, during the summer, the cool air-conditioned air is not heated by the hot air in the attic. When a structure which has recessed lighting is being insulated, special care must be taken to prevent the insulation from coming in contact with the recessed lighting. Otherwise, the insulation will prevent heat dissipation from the lighting, thus causing the lighting unit to reach an elevated temperature causing a potential fire hazard. In fact, if insulation comes into direct contact with a heat source such as a light bulb, the insulation itself could combust.
One way in which this is accomplished is to take a standard batt of insulation and cut a shape in the batt corresponding to the recessed light, allowing a 21/2" space around the lighting fixture. This process is both inefficient and time consuming. When cellulose or loose blown insulation is used, additional batts of insulation have to be purchased. These batts are then cut to surround the fixture. Finally, the cellulose or blown fiberglass insulation could be installed. However, great care is required to insure that the gap formed around the fixture is not filled with insulation during the insulation process.
Another style device which has been used as an insulation damming device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,142. The damming device shown is comprised of a thin sheet of aluminum which is shaped to fit around the lighting fixture. Insulation is then placed around the damming device. Once again, there is no way to prevent insulation from entering the enclosed region inside the aluminum sheet and creating a fire hazard. Additionally, if insulation is desired at a depth greater than the dam, the insulation could easily fall within the cordoned off area.